


The Steps We Follow

by Kurse



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Final Fantasy XIV 1.0, Gen, Seventh Umbral Calamity (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurse/pseuds/Kurse
Summary: Everyone remembers the Calamity. The way the earth trembled and heaved, the way the fires scorched the skies and the sound of Bahamut's deafening roar as he broke free from his prison.No one remembers the warrior of light or the sacrifice they made, but they follow in their footsteps regardless. What else could they do?
Kudos: 2





	The Steps We Follow

Everyone remembers the Calamity. The way the earth trembled and heaved, the way the fires scorched the skies and the sound of Bahamut's deafening roar as he broke free from his prison.

No one remembers the warrior of light or the sacrifice they made, but they follow in their footsteps regardless. What else could they do?

The prison of the Twelve shattered under Bahamut's wrath and Louisoix began anew, raising Tupsimati as he began to call upon the power of the Twelve yet again. If he could not reimprison the Primal then he would use everything he had to strike the beast down.

"You must go, live to fight another day," He said to figure standing resolute beside him, staring at the carnage Bahamut left in his wake.

"I'm needed here more," and with a soft sigh they raised their hand and began to channel their own aether, adding to his spell

"We will not see the morning."

"No, but they shall."

Together they called upon the Twelve and together they struck Bahamut down. When dawn came neither drew breath or heard the awed whispers of thousands as they gazed upon a sunrise they never thought to see again. Come morning they all remembered how Louisoix stood against the primal, but none could recall the figure who stood stubbornly beside him until the end.

As the days went by the people of Eorzea rebuilt and celebrated the life they still had. Those that had interacted with the warrior of light before their death could now only remember a figure silhouetted in light standing strong against the darkness that threatened to consume them. They did not know why they couldn't recall them, but they knew what they had stood for. A light against the darkness, Hope in the face of destruction. Scores of people across Eorzea did what they could to honor the memory and sacrifice of both Louisoix and this Warrior.

Strangers offered succor and comfort to those they would have scarcely looked at a week before. Dozens joined the Adventurer's guild seeking not fortune of glory, but to ease the burden of those around them. Historians pieced what little they could of what happened before and during the calamity ensuring the memory of those lost would never be forgotten. The scions mourned their lost Mentor and a person they were sure had once been important to them. In their hearts no one felt it was enough, for how could they honor someone they had so swiftly forgotten. They tried though, to do good where it was needed and slowly move forward from a wound they thought might never heal.

No one in Eorzea could truly remember The Warrior of Light, but with every good deed they did they followed in half remembered footsteps, following a light that existed only in memories. They did not know that simply by living to see the dawn they had done everything the The Warrior of Light had hoped for with their final breath. 

_'Their eyes closed against the brilliant light of the Twelve and Bahamut's smoldering form._

_As their strength left them their thoughts turned to Eorzea, to home._

_"Live to see the morning. Live to fight another day. Live and cherish what life you have"_

_And as Bahamut dispersed into nothing they greeted death with a smile. What else could they do?'_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, this is my first fanfic and probably the only one to be honest. It's rather short and to the point but it was an idea that got stuck in my head and refused to leave so I decided I might as well share it. Hope you guys enjoy and that it's not to terribly written.


End file.
